Memories of the Past
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Summery: A mysterious note sends the Team into a key point or points, a memory of each person. Secrets will be revealed. Spoilers if you had not watched all the episodes. (Original six members but might add select few of the later members)
1. Prolog: The Note

Summery: A mysterious note sends the Team into a key point or points, a memory of each person. Secrets will be revealed. Spoilers if you had not watched all the episodes. (Original six members but might add select few of the later members)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice A:N/ While most of the secrets are like the true ones they have, I had to make a few or add to it. **

Prolog: The Note

The members of Young Justice were gathered around the kitchen counter, staring at the cookies M'gann, or more commonly know as Megan or Miss Martian, had burned to a crisp.

"Sorry, I guess I still don't have this earth cooking down." Megan said.

"It's fine Miss M. We all make mistakes." Robin said. He was known as only Robin to the team, because no one knew his secret identity. Batman had forbidden him from telling. If someone found out Robin's secret identity, in turn they will easily figure out who Batman was as well.

"I still think they are good." Kid Flash said, or as he was known to the team Wally. He stuffed several cookies in his mouth.

"Perhaps you can try again some other day." Aqualad said, also known as Kaldur.

"Okay." Megan said.

"I'm sure they will be great after you get the technique down." Artemis said.

"It doesn't matter to me if you mess them up or not." Superboy, or as the earth name Megan helped him chose, Conner said. Giving her a light kiss.

Just then a mysterious note appeared in the air and fluttered down to the counter. "What is this?" Wally asked, picking it up.

"It appears it appears to be a note." Kaldur said.

"We can see that." Robin said.

"Just read it." Artemis said.

"Everyone has secrets, and secrets can interfere with team work. The secrets of yours shall be told. Nothing can stop this from happening." Wally read. Everyone paled, well Megan turned to a white, Caucasian from her usual green color, at the thought of the others finding out the secret that could change how the others saw them.

There was blinding white light, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Falling (Robin)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

Chapter 1: Falling (Robin)

When the darkness went away and light appeared, the team was standing in what appeared to be circus tent.

"Oh no." Robin muttered under his breath, so no one else could hear. "Why do I have to be first?"

There circus seemed to be drawing to a close, perhaps it was time for the final act. "Now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, presenting the Flying Graysons! Who shall perform their acrobatic act, without a net." the ringmaster announced.

"This should be interesting." Kaldur said.

Conner and Megan agreed silently.

"Whatever." Artemis said.

Wally realized this was Robin's past. He was the only one on the team that knew his past.

"Tonight, John and Mary Grayson shall be joined by their nine year old son Richard!" the ringmaster said.

The crowd cheered.

"No, no, not this night. Anything but this night." Robin muttered.

John and Mary Grayson started the routine. And just as the son, Richard, was about to join, the cables snapped.

"Mom." Richard could be heard screaming from the top of the platform. The two parents fell, and the crowd gasped, including the watching team, excluding Wally and Robin.

Robin had started crying, why did he have to relive this night, in front of his friends. He still had nightmares about this no mater what Bruce did to help. Wally crouched down and was trying to comfort the crying teen.

"What did this have to do with anything?" Artemis asked.

"Because," Robin said. "That kid up there is me. I'm Richard Grayson."

"Oh," Artemis said, feeling bad suddenly.

"Richard," Megan said.

"Call me Dick." Robin or Dick as we shall now call him.

"Dick, I'm so sorry." Megan said.

"Don't be, there is nothing you can do." Dick said. "My family is dead, nothing will change that."

"We are your family now." Wally said.

"So after this, what happened?" Kaldur asked; being from Atlantis he didn't know that Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. "

I was taken into the custody of Bruce Wayne." Dick said.

"Does this mean that Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, but don't let him know that you know." Dick said.

The scene started to fade back to black.

"One down, five to go." Wally said.


	3. Chapter 2: Blood (Artemis)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 2: Blood (Artemis)

When light began to show it wasn't much. The team was in a small dark room with two beds. A small blonde girl was sitting on one of the beds.

"Artemis is that you?" Megan asked.

Artemis stayed silent.

In walked a girl, much older that her, with dark black hair.

"Jade are you okay" the young girl asked.

"I'm done here Artemis." Jade said.

"What? You are leaving?" the young Artemis said.

"I'm disappearing, just like the Cheshire cat." Jade said.

"Cheshire is your sister?" Kaldur asked.

"But what about mom, what about when she comes back?" the young Artemis said.

"Then stay here with him. I'm done." Jade said and she climbed out the window.

"Jade," the young Artemis said.

"So, Cheshire is your sister." Dick said.

"Yeah," Artemis said.

"Where is your mom? You said something about when she comes back." Wally said.

"My, mom is Huntress, an ex-assassin. She was in jail at this time, but she is retired now." Artemis said.

"And what of your father?" Kaldur asked.

"He is—" Artemis started to say but before she could finish the door smacked open, revealing a rather angry man.

"Girls!" the man said.

"Sportsmaster?" Wally asked.

"Yep," Artemis said, growing pale at what she knew was about to happen.

"Girl where is your sister?" Sportsmaster asked. His words were slightly slurred like he had been drinking.

"She left." younger Artemis said.

"Well then, she left you with me." Sportsmaster said. He took off his belt and started to twist it.

"No daddy. Please don't." younger Artemis cried.

As the belt came cracking down the scene went black.

Artemis took several deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Your sister left you with an abusive father?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes. But don't you guys hate me?" Artemis said.

"Why would we hate you?" Megan asked.

"My family is or were bad guys so—." Artemis said.

"That does not mean you are a bad person." Dick said. "Our families can shape us, but they don't define us."

Conner stayed silent, he had bad blood in him too. He had jus recently figured out the reason he didn't have all of Superman's powers was because he wasn't full Kryptonian. Half of his DNA came from a human, and Lex Luthor at that.

"This doesn't change anything." Kaldur said.


	4. Chapter 3: Fathers (Conner)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, if I did there would be a 3rd season with more Blue Beetle 3**

Chapter 3: Fathers (Conner)

The light came back to reveal the research faculties of Cadmus. Conner was both confused and filled with horror. He didn't remember much about what happened in the pod, and the scene before him, was himself in the pod.

"We are back at Cadmus." Kaldur said.

"I wonder how long this is before we rescue you." Wally said.

Three people walked into the room, Mark Desmond, the G-Gnome Double X, and Lex Luthor.

"How long has it been again since this was started?" Luthor asked.

"Fifteen weeks." Desmond said.

"Perfect. Anything wrong with this one?" Luthor asked.

"Well, he won't have all powers of Superman." Desmond said.

"What? Why not?" Luthor asked.

"Because your human DNA is going to suppress some of the Kryptonian." Double X said.

"It will have to do." Luthor said.

"Are we done here?" Desmond asked.

"One second." Luthor said. Luthor approached Superboy's pod. "You will do great things. Maybe horrible, but great things…my son."

Everything started to fade.

"I didn't know I had that memory." Conner muttered. Then he looked at the others.

"Did you know?" Dick asked.

"That I am not full Kryptonian and so one of my fathers is an enemy my other father? Yes, but I just found out a while ago." Conner said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Megan asked.

"I guess the same reason as Artemis." Conner said.

"Well, what we told Artemis applies to you." Kaldur said.

But the memory wasn't done there. The team now appeared on a bridge in Metropolis.

The team looked over and saw Superboy struggling to lift a school bus that was tipping over the edge.

Conner looked down at the ground, thinking of the memory that was about to occur.

Suddenly the bus lifted into the air, and Superboy fell on his butt. Superman was flying holding the bus with ease over his head. As Superman sat the bus down Superboy went over to him. "I had that!" Superboy said.

"I didn't want to take the chance." Superman said. "As it is your landing could've destabilized the bridge."

"It didn't." Superboy said.

"But it could've." Superman said. "We don't yet know the limits of your powers."

"Well, maybe," Superboy said, looking away, clearly either nervous or uncomfortable. "You could…you know. Help me figure that out."

"Batman's got that covered." Superman said.

"I know but—" Superboy said.

Superman's ear com started to beep and started to talking to the person on the other side. "Superman…Wait Arrow, slow down, what's attacking?...No I'm definitely available. Coordinates?...Acknowledged, on my way." He turned back to Superboy. "Sorry, Superboy," not sounding very sorry, "Duty calls." And with that Superman flew off.

Superboy clenched his fist, and turned towards the sky where Superman just flew off, "Why can't I please you! What do you have against me! Why, why won't you help me?" Superboy sat on the ground hugging knees and started to cry.

Everyone turned to Conner and saw streams of tears flowing down his face.

"Well," Megan said, trying to figure out the right thing to say to him.

"Wow, both your fathers are rather suckish." Wally said.

Dick punched Wally.

"Ow." Wally said.

"Let's just get this over with. Who is next?" Conner asked as everything grew dark.


	5. Chapter 4: Belittled (M'gannMegan)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

Chapter 4: Belittled (M'gann/Megan)

When the light came back five of the six members were confused. They were clearly not on earth. They could see two moons, and they seemed to be in a red desert.

"Oh no." Megan said.

"What?" Wally asked. "Are we on Mars? Cool!"

There was one person, or Martian the team figured, sitting on a rock. After getting closer they could tell it was Megan, looking how she normally looks.

"Hey look here come some more Martians." Wally said.

Three Martians approached M'gann. But these Martians looked different. They looked something sort of like a human-praying mantis hybrid. With a mostly human like body, but with a praying mantis like head and weird, blade type things coming from their elbows. And of course they were green.

"That is a Martian's natural form." Megan said.

"Hey look who it is." Martian #1 said. Since the mouth did not move everyone figured they were hearing it in their head. The voice was clearly female.

"What do you want S'ar?" M'gann asked. She sounded scared.

"Oh look girls, I almost forgot whites could talk." S'ar said.

"Yeah." the other two agreed.

"Please leave me alone." M'gann said.

"We are going to teach you your place." S'ar said. "J'an?"

One of the others stepped forward, the rest of the team presumed it was J'an. "Yes?"

"How should we do this today?" S'ar asked.

"I don't know." J'an said. "What do you think L'inn?"

"I think I know." L'inn said. She picked up a rock telepathically a flung it at M'gann. The other two joined quickly.

"Please stop." M'gann said.

"You can't tell us what to do you filthy little white." S'ar said.

"Maybe if you show your true self we will stop." L'inn said.

"True self?" Kaldur asked.

M'gann didn't do anything.

"Why not do us all a favor you filthy white, and just get out of here and never show your ugly white face again." J'an said.

"Why do they keep saying white, you look pretty green to me." Artemis said.

"They are talking about my true form." Megan said.

"Your true form?" Dick asked.

"Well, Martians are shape-shifters. We can look however we please. But there are two types of Martians. Green ones, like those three, my mom, and my uncle. They are the majority." Megan explained.

"And the other?" Dick asked.

"White Martians the minority, like me, my father, and one of my brothers." Megan said.

"And what do they normally look like?" Wally asked.

Megan took a deep breath and transformed. She turned white and grew at least a foot, and even though she had a pretty large hunch in her back she still towered over Conner. You could see some purple muscle looking material on her arms, which also grew to touch the ground.

Everyone started gasping, except for Conner, for a reason unknown. Artemis and Wally took a few steps back.

"I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am. I endured constant rejection, as you just saw. I couldn't face that from you guys." Megan said.

"You're wrong." Conner said.

"What?" Megan asked.

"I've known since we mind-melded in September." Conner said.

"But that was before we were a couple." Megan said.

"We don't care what you really look like Megan." He held her two finger hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"A little warning would have been nice." Wally muttered, earning a smack from Dick.

Megan transformed into the form she usually held and Conner brought her in for a kiss.

Everything grew darker.

"So it is Wally or me next." Kaldur said.


	6. Chapter 5: Failure (Kaldur)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

Chapter 5: Failure (Kaldur)

When darkness retreated the team saw that they were under water.

"We are in Poseidonis. This is where I went to school for a while." Kaldur said.

"For a while?" Wally asked.

"Well—" Kaldur said.

Kaldur'ahm of the past swam passed them and past a group of fellow Atlantean kids.

"Hey, look it's Kaldur'ahm." One of them jeered.

"How's the sorcery coming?" another jeered.

"Just fine." Kaldur'ahm of the past said.

"Yeah, but can you use you magic to locate your father?" the first jeered.

Kaldur'ahm scowled. "Leave him out of this. You know he is dead."

"Are you sure?" the second asked.

"Just admit it, you are just a failure at sorcery. You will never get to the advance sorcery. Just give up." jeerer number two said.

Kaldur'ahm swam away, taking the scene with him.

Kaldur'ahm sat on a wall on the outskirts of the city. He was doing small hand magic, creating small amount of electricity, moving water out of the way to make bubbles.

"Interesting." Aquaman said approaching Kaldur'ahm from behind.

"My king." Kaldur'ahm said standing quickly then bowed.

"What is your name?" Aquaman asked.

"Kaldur'ahm." Kaldur'ahm replied.

"Would you be interested in helping me?" Aquaman asked.

"Helping you, my king?" Kaldur'ahm asked. "I mean no disrespect but how exactly am I supposed to help you."

"As you most likely know I am a hero to the people who live on the land." Aquaman said. "I would like you to assist me in doing so."

"Again, no disrespect my king, but I am no good at sorcery. I don't see how I can be of any help to you." Kaldur'ahm said.

"You seemed to be doing just fine a moment ago." Aquaman pointed out. "And under my training, you will advance further."

"As you wish, my king." Kaldur'ahm

And everything started to fad to black.

"You know, you aren't a failure." Dick said.

"I know that now. My king helped me see that." Kaldur said.

"So now it just leaves Wally." Artemis said.

Wally was confused, what secret could it possibly be.


	7. Chapter 6: Broken (Wally)

**Discliamer: I don't own Young Justice**

** A:N/ I couldn't find really anything to do for him so this next on one is totally not true (most likely). So there might be some OOC.**

Chapter 6: Broken (Wally)

The lights came up to reveal Wally sitting on the coach with another man.

"Uncle Barry, can I ask you something?" Wally from the past asked.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Are you the Flash?" past Wally asked.

"What?" Barry asked.

"I figured it out. You are the Flash!" past Wally said.

Barry sighed. "Yes, I am the Flash."

"Sweet! I knew it. I am like your biggest fan!" past Wally said.

Wally paled, realizing what was about to occur.

"Can I be your side-kick?" past Wally asked.

"What?" Barry asked.

"You heard me." past Wally said. "I want to be you side-kick."

"No, I'm sorry Wally but you can't" Barry said.

"Why not?" past Wally asked.

"Because Wally, well for one, you don't have and powers. Two being you wouldn't be able to keep up." Barry said.

"But you can like, recreate your formula for me!" past Wally said.

"I won't take the risk Wally. Bad things can happen to heroes. Your mom would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Barry said.

"I just want to help!" past Wally yelled and ran off.

The scene was brought to the bathroom. Past Wally was standing in front of the sink, which was filled with water. His left sleeve was rolled up revealing his wrist. A razor was in his right hand.

Past Wally started to bring the razor to his wrist when the scene went black.

Everyone started at Wally. Artemis, who was standing next to him, grabbed his wrist and rolled up the sleeve and revealed about seven neat but old scars.

"That was the only time, I swear." Wally said.

"But why?" Artemis said.

"I couldn't take the rejection." Wally said. "Shortly after this I figured out the formula myself. And I ended up blowing up my garage. Uncle Barry felt so bad, especially after he saw the scars, he let me become his side-kick."

"You are an idiot, you know that?" Artemis asked.

"Well—" Wally started, but couldn't finish because Artemis pressed her mouth to his in a kiss.

When they finally separated Wally looked at Artemis in shock, "Wow."

"Well, that was all of us. What now?" Dick asked.

The light came one and the team was once again in the kitchen.

"That was interesting." Conner said.

The others expressed their agreement.

"Well our secrets our out." Wally said, lightly rubbing his wrist.

"But I think the note is right, we understand each other better now. Are team work should be better now." Kaldur said.

"I just hope it doesn't happen again." Dick said.


End file.
